


Hang in There Babies

by Altiria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Father's Day, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mistaken Identity, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria
Summary: Arthur tells Harry and George the story of the first time Arthur was allowed to bathe the newborn Fred and George. It didn't go well.





	Hang in There Babies

It would be a moment Arthur would take to his grave, one he swore up and down he'd never tell. After all, he had no desire to end up in an early grave which Molly would most certainly put him in. Regardless of the fact that his Molly-Wobbles had no doubt done it at one point. Which she never admit and he'd never imply.

Regardless it happened, and it seemed he would eventually have to tell the story.

The day of his death – Arthur was reasonably sure he wasn't being all that dramatic when he said that – started with rolling dark clouds and light rain. Since he had the day off Arthur found himself in his shed tinkering with his fathers day present from Harry. Arthur could admit he cried quite openly as his honorary son sheepishly pushed a meticulously wrapped gift his way after breakfast. Harry called it a 'cello pone' and something about how he had one his own pone that they could use to talk like the floo! Fascinating what the muggles came up with.

Father's day had been a good day, the first in quite a long time Arthur could say and during it, well, for a moment... he forgot. Arthur wasn't sure he'd ever be allowed to forget a fact like that. He was quite horrified in himself that he'd ever done so. A part of him wanted to take it back, do the day over and- and he didn't know, just do it over and not forget that one of his children was gone.

Another part of him felt so guilty because he'd been relieved. Relived that for a moment everything didn't have to ache, didn't have to burn at his chest. For a short time, he could function and laugh, and not remember. He'd been so relieved that for a day, he could sight of George's face at an angle, and not freeze, gasping for breath because it was that face.

Arthur sighed and pushed his thoughts away. He was going to tinker with his new cello pone from Harry and not think about how he had the same amount of fathers day presents even though he'd officially adopted a new son.

As he managed to open the amazing muggle device, Arthur made a noise of triumph. He understood now; it unfolded like a book! How ingenious! Now, it's little face was glowing, oh words, what did 'T-mobile' mean? Was it like a baby mobile?

"-okay?"

Arthur paused and tilted his head. Had one of the kids come to see him? Did they need help? Arthur put down in cello pone and moved toward the door when he heard George's voice raised and distressed.

"I can't handle this Harry!"

Handle what? Arthur wondered as he moved to ask and reveal his presence, he tried not to eavesdrop on his son's conversations. He'd seen the risks of doing such a thing after Molly returned mildly traumatizes over Bill and Charlie's 'girlfriend' talk.

"I know," Harry responded softly "Do you need some time away? You know you can always stay with me, Andy, and Teddy. At least you won't have to worry about 'walking in' on anything at Grimmauld."

From his side of the wall, Arthur nodded in agreement, that was becoming a danger with Ron and Hermione as of late. They were like rabbits, or so Molly claimed in disgruntlement, Percy had told him they were 'grieving' in their way. Arthur liked to pretend it wasn't happening, for his sanity.

"I dunno... maybe? Andromeda wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not, honestly, she's always telling me to invite people over. I think the noises helps her and Teddy is noisy so it's good it does."

George laughed in response to Harry's words, and Arthur's heart gave a painful thump. He hadn't realized, in the past year, he'd stopped hearing that sound. His eyes slid closed as he remembered the first time he'd heard it, the first time the two of them had-

"I probably shouldn't be upset," George sighed sobering up again "I get it... it's just- at least you don't- you know,"

"Don't say the wrong name?" Harry offered tentatively, and Arthur winced. He'd heard Molly do that several times when she got distracted. Molly would forget what had happened and out of pure habit she'd say the completely wrong name. It hurt everyone when she did, George and Molly herself the most.

"Yeah,"

"Yeah," Harry's voice was higher pitched, almost playful. Arthur was forever grateful for it. Somehow it was always Harry and his teasing and jokes that got George to smile and relax. Harry was a distraction they all needed, to get their thoughts off the darkness. "I don't really see it though, Fred was way more handsome,"

"Shove off; I'm the handsome one. He could never dream of reaching my level,"

"I dunnnno~" Harry sang "you are a bit holey,"

"That was a good joke, and you'll never convince me otherwise!"

Arthur chuckled under his breath pleased George seemed to be relaxing.

"I wonder if mum really ever could tell us apart," Arthur frowned.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked the question Arthur was thinking.

"Well it's just... you could tell us apart, and Bill could too, and Ginny, Dad can-"

"Not," Arthur finally spoke up opening the door and peering out at the two with a wan look. George jumped with a frightened yelp, instinctively he placed his hand on his wand but didn't cast. Arthur wasn't offended or concerned at the action; they were all rather jumpy about surprises after everything. Though he was surprised to note Harry didn't even twitch, had Harry known he was around?

"Not?" George squeaked slightly nervous.

"I couldn't tell you apart," he admitted sheepishly "and to be honest, your mother might actually be correct when she calls you by the wrong name."

"Huh?" George and Harry gave him confused looks, and Arthur sighed. Two decades he'd managed to escape without telling this story and today was the day he finally gave it up. It was the best Arthur supposed, if it helped George at all.

"Alright, you can never tell your mother" Arthur beckoned the pair into the shed while eyeing the area. Ginny ought to be around, but he couldn't see her. Ron was in training so he wouldn't be. While Molly, who he didn't want to hear this story, should be in the house.

"Acting a bit sketchy there dad," George noted as he and Harry entered the shed. They took seats on the stools Bill had gifted Arthur several years ago and got comfortable. Harry, Arthur noticed, looked quite nervous, while George was uncertain.

"Right, both of you, I'm serious about this you are never to tell Molly. Understood?"

"Still don't know what I'm not telling her, but sure," George agreed.

"Okay dad," Harry took relish in using the word as he had ever since they offered him the official adoption papers.

"Okay," Arthur swallowed thickly "so, this was a month or so after you and Fred were born" the two sat forward together curious "I don't know if you know this Harry, but magical identical twins are identical. From birth, George and Fred had the same marks, same hair, same attitude, everything but their magic was the same, and as babies they couldn't use their magic yet."

Harry glanced at George who nodded. It was, in fact, a latent ability to sense magic that Harry had used to tell George and Fred apart. While Ginny and Bill both used the twin's personalities to do the same; George had always been a bit quieter and Fred more excitable.

"Well, right after your births, the healer advised us to place a color spell on your wrists to keep track of who was who" he tugged at his collar "We gave Fred an orange band and George a purple one until your personalities settled you know."

Harry suddenly looked like a kneazle who had just found someone transformed by a canary cream. George was still uncertainly confused.

"Well, Molly-wobbles had a long night. Percy had fallen sick, and she was taken care of you for the day. You both had gotten into the flour somehow – I think Charlie opened the drawers for you. She asked me to give you both a bath while she brought Percy to 's. So I left Bill to play and Charlie to take his nap and took you to the bath."

Arthur sucked in a deep breath as Harry started to snicker. George got a bit pale as he began to understand. "I might have... accidentally... washed away the colors bands. It wasn't a problem at first. I could reapply them just fine. But when I thought to do so, Bill cried out, the ghoul had gotten into his room, and he came running in. I looked away for a second... and well, you two were quick to learn to roll."

"You mixed us up," George deadpanned.

"I reapplied the bands after... I had Bill flip a coin."

Harry burst out laughing, and George groaned palming his face in his hands.

"Molly never found out," he reported "but, there is a chance you might be Fred,"

"this is bloody fantastic," Harry snickered in pure delight.

"I cannot believe this.

"I'm so sorry George," Arthur lowered his head guiltily.

"or Fred," Harry added cheekily.

George snorted slightly and looked upward in exasperation "I should tell you, two months ago, you guys remember that dinner? The one where I made a joke about Fleur and mum called me Fred, and she was so guilty?"

"yes," they both responded.

"Well after the party she took me aside and told me during one of the first weeks she'd had us, Charlie had a bought of accidental magic, erased out bands. She'd been so proud of him that she'd forgotten which one of us was which." George eyed his father "She had Charlie flipped a coin."

"Oh my god," Harry managed "this is the best day ever."

"SHE WHAT?!" Arthur cried out, here he'd been so guilty about mixing the boys up, and Molly had done the same thing first!

George shrugged helplessly but secretly, secretly he didn't think it would hurt as much the next time someone called him Fred.


End file.
